


the bite of the Mad Dog

by Red_Princess (Raila_RedQueen17)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, explicit - Freeform, head canon, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Red_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Mad Dog bites, watch out! ^_*</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bite of the Mad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a friend of mine, willing to remain anon.  
> She took the inspiration from my tumblr post about Iwiazumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa sex habits/preferences...
> 
> She obviously has a thing for Kyoken.

**Kyotani** : he likes sex a lot and his sex drive is quite high. In his opinion, no cum = no sex, that's in order to have the best exprience possibile to cum is very important for him, as well it is important to pleasure his partner, being their satisfaction strictly related to his own.

He especially likes to start off with the classic sitting position, he's on bottom, kissing deeply and quite roughly your lips while his greedy hands run all over your body with no rest. He then starts with the biting, lips at first and then down to the neck, shoulders and even breast/chest, curving his built and strong back a lot and groaning into your skin. He then takes the command by rushing roughly you layin' on your back and pushes himself all the way inside you, sinking his teeth in your skin: to leave bite marks is something he really likes, because he feels powerful and wild. He likes you to not be passive but, on the contrary, to move your body fastly and roughly as well, biting, scratching and licking his skin and his lips, which makes him even more horny and passionate. He likes to cum inside, with a loud, high-tone moan, almost a wild groan, but he has to be totally sure you're cumming as well, or you already did.

 


End file.
